Misfortunes made Perfect
by Sione
Summary: Erestor wants to seduce Glorfindel so he arranges a romantic dinner and hopes that it will lead to more... GlorfindelErestor, some romantic fluff.


_Authirs note: This is a story which contains a lemon but since it's not allowed on this site I will stop before things gets too heated and leave you with a link to the whole story on adultfanfiction. Then it's up to you if you want to read it, I'm sorry to say that you kind of miss half of the story and the ending if you don't._

_This is the third story in my small series of Glorfindel/Erestor stories. As I have said before you can read them on __their own but this is going to have some insinuation to the happenings in the last two stories so if you're wondering about them go read the prequels. _

Title: Misfortunes made Perfect

Author: Sione

Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Notes: I had no beta reader for this and English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Summary: Erestor wants to seduce Glorfindel so he arranges a romantic dinner and hopes that it will lead to more.

_**Edit:**__ Now beta'd, thank you Helen!_

------------------------------------------------------

Erestor blinked blearily when the first morning light hit his face, he quickly shut his eyes closed and grimaced when he was blinded by the sudden brightness. He stretched lazily, groaning at the offensive awakening and tried to push his head deeper into the warmth of his pillow in an attempt to shut out the bright light. However as he did so the pillow suddenly started to move under him.

"Oww," a groggily voice reached his ears.

Unless the pillow had acquired the ability to both move and speak during the night it definitely wasn't what he was resting his head against Erestor thought drowsily. With effort he lifted his heavy head and looked up into sleepy blue eyes.

Glorfindel had an arm propped behind his head and was now looking down at him with an affectionate smile on his lips. "Is there a good reason to why you are pressing your head into my poor innocent stomach?" He asked with a big yawn, clearly amused.

Erestor grinned. "Sorry, I thought you were the pillow." He chuckled but decided to spare his love's stomach so he crawled upwards and settled his head on the muscular chest instead. "You're almost as soft as one though, you would make an excellent pillow if you should ever decide to quit as Captain."

"I guess I must keep that in mind then." Glorfindel smiled at Erestor's silliness. He enjoyed the advisor's playful side in the mornings, when he was still too sleepy to really think about what he was saying. He also had a habit of ending up in the strangest sleeping positions during the nights which Glorfindel would wake up and find out in the mornings.

"You know, your image as Captain would be destroyed if your men ever knew what a big cuddly pillow you really are," Erestor said teasingly as he snuggled closer with a content sigh.

"You'd better not tell on me then," Glorfindel answered with a grin and pulled the small elf in his arms closer, almost having him lying on top of him. He absent-mindely traced the line of the dark elf's delicate spine with his index finger and smiled when he felt Erestor shiver at the touch.

"Mmm, that tickles," he murmured into his chest, almost making it impossible for Glorfindel to hear it.

"That was the intention," he replied impishly but stopped his antics and settled for running his fingers through the dark messy hair that lay sprawled over his Erestor's back. He really loved that mass of raven black hair, it had an incredible silky texture. Though, that was just one thing of many that he loved about the petite elf in his arms. He loved that perfect, pale and smooth skin which complemented his dark features so well. And those incredible big brown eyes, the soft pink lips, also that rosy flush that would grace his cheeks from time to time. Erestor was so much smaller than him who was larger than most elves but he still fitted absolutely perfectly into his arms.

Glorfindel remembered how absolutely petrified he had been that terrible night almost two months ago when a sharp blade had been pressed against his loved one's throat. The thought of loosing him was just too unbearable to think about. But in that still painfully clear moment the possibility had been so close, so real. Unconsciously he took an even tighter and more protective hold on Erestor.

Though the orcs had still hurt his precious elf he thought angrily. The physical wounds had all healed now except for the broken wrist which was still in a splint. But it was the emotional scarring that worried him the most and had been the worse damage for his love. Erestor still had nightmares from time to time, however Glorfindel presence seemed to help calm the dark elf and he was glad to see him sleeping peacefully most nights now. However the first week after the attack, he remembered, had been distressing for both of them. Erestor would wake up with fearful cries during the nights, clinging to Glorfindel with tears in his eyes while the warrior slowly rocked him to sleep again, doing his best to chase away any remaining fears. By Erestor's request he had started sleeping in the advisor's room. Because they hadn't been very intimate yet he had settled for the couch the first night but as soon as Erestor woke up from his first nightmare he had insisted that Glorfindel should sleep in the bed. And after that night the warrior hadn't been let out of it, not that he wanted it either. It was wonderful to be able to go to sleep with the dark-haired elf in his arms and he soon grew accustomed to it, he couldn't imagine a night without it now. Erestor seemed to be feeling the same way and never made any suggestion about other sleeping arrangements even though the nightmares rarely haunted his sleep anymore.

However Glorfindel had to admit that having the small elf in his arms every night made his desire for him even greater and he yearned for more intimate touches. But he still didn't want to rush Erestor so he waited patiently. That was also the reason why he the last couple of months had been sleeping in loose fitting sleeping trousers while he usually would sleep naked. But sleeping in Erestor's bed seemed like a big step itself and he didn't think the Councillor would be very comfortable at still having him there if he were completely naked.

"What are you thinking about?" A soft voice brought him back to present and he looked down at the elf in his arms.

"Oh, nothing special."

"So, when do you need to get up?" Erestor inquired as he tenderly stroked the chest he was resting on.

Glorfindel looked through the window at the rising sun. "Maybe in about an hour or so."

"Mmm good, then I still have time to cuddle my warm pillow for awhile longer," the petite elf said and snuggled closer, hesitantly laying his leg over one of Glorfindel's.

"You silly little thing," the warrior said affectionately and encouraged Erestor's tentative cuddling by drawing him close with a large hand on his lower back.

Erestor looked up at the warrior. "Will you have lunch with me today?"

"I would have loved to but we're going to be out on patrol the whole day, I will return in the evening though."

"Then we will dine together when you return, will you come to my rooms?" Erestor didn't seem to be too disappointed at having an evening meal instead, he actually smiled a playful smile, which made Glorfindel wonder what he was up to.

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed the top of a dark head. "I will be looking forward to it all day."

"Me too, but let us not waste this morning."

"Agreed."

Erestor giggled when he was hauled up to meet Glorfindel's lips in a slow sleepy but still just as enjoyable kiss.

-----------------------------------------------

About an hour later they still lay intertwined and were beginning to drift off to sleep again. With some effort Glorfindel lifted his head from the pillow and saw the rising sun which now spread a golden light over the whole bed.

"I really must be going or I will be late."

Erestor only muttered something indistinguishable, already half asleep.

Glorfindel smiled fondly and gently rolled the limp advisor of him to the bed. He carefully disentangled himself from both sheets and limbs as he reluctantly rose and went to the adjoining bathroom to freshen up.

"Warriors rise too early," Erestor murmured from the bed when he returned. He turned around and found the small elf now lying on his stomach among the crumpled sheets. He was hugging one of the pillows and gazed up at him with one dark eye.

"Or maybe it's just you who is lazy," Glorfindel said teasingly and chuckled when Erestor glared at him.

"Peace love, I'm only jesting." He leaned down and gave the frowning elf a lingering kiss on the lips. "But now I really must go, I will never hear the end of it if I'm late."

Erestor sniggered. "Then off with you, I will see you tonight."

With a quick peck on the advisor's cheek Glorfindel straightened up and strapped on his weapon before leaving the room with a longing gaze to the bed.

Erestor watched the warrior as he left his chamber, knowing he also had to rise shortly and start his day. He wondered if maybe tonight would be the right time to take things further in their relationship. Although the thought made him a bit anxious he desperately wanted it too. The kisses and cuddling very nice but he wanted more. He knew that Glorfindel wanted it too and he had on more than one occasion woken up and felt the warrior's erection pressed up against him. The first time, he remembered with a smile, had him nearly jumping of the bed and he had woken Glorfindel with a start. Blushing fiercely he had stammered something about cramp in his leg at the questioning gaze he received. The blond elf had looked at him incredulously but said nothing and just pulled him back into bed again. After that he learned to deal with his surprise in a less dramatic way. He also suspected that those cold baths the warrior occasionally started his morning with had become a lot more frequent since he started to sleep in his bed.

Not that Erestor was fairing much better himself, having the body of Glorfindel closely pressed against him sent new heated emotion through him which he had never experienced before. He knew the warrior was waiting for a sign from him that he was ready and he thought that maybe now he was, it felt right but it was also a very bold step for him to take.

Not being much of seducer Erestor had decided to do what he did best, planning a romantic dinner. This he had done many times before, but hopefully this evening would end a bit differently to the others. With the right settings he hoped that things would progress naturally from there. He had actually been thinking about this for quite some time now and waiting for the right opportunity to occur which it seemed to have done now. Glorfindel would be away all day and he would have plenty of time to make all the arrangements without him snooping around. The warrior really was too curios for his own good. He smiled to himself and nuzzled deeper into the pillow, hopefully this evening would end very well.

-----------------------------------------------------

Later that day Erestor stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped a black silk robe around himself. He felt a little hassled, the sun was already setting but he hadn't been able to leave his work earlier than now. He just hated to leave reports undone and unfortunately today there had been a lot of them. However Glorfindel shouldn't return for at least an hour from his patrol so he should still have plenty of time to make this evening just perfect he concluded. The table was already set and he would just make some last arrangements and get dressed. For the special occasion he had made the bed with silk sheets and even scattered some red rose petals on it, he hoped it wouldn't seem too much. His stomach made a nervous little flip when he thought about what would hopefully transpire in it tonight. He served himself some wine, deciding that he needed something to calm his nerves. He took a deep sip before placing it down on the table.

While he gave his damp hair time to dry Erestor neatly arranged the dinner table once again. All the dishes were cold because he wasn't sure when Glorfindel would return, he had chosen some simple foods like fruits and berries. After all this night wasn't supposed to be about eating, this was just a little starter for the real treat. Erestor just hoped his splinted wrist wouldn't hinder him too much this evening, he was admittedly a bit clumsy with it. The splint supported his still damaged wrist but it prevented him from using his right hand very efficiently. He could wiggle his fingers but that didn't help him much when the whole wrist and hand were immobile. The break had been pretty bad and the wrist had been jostled around after the fracture which hadn't made things any better. So to his irritation he was still stuck with the damned unpractical thing for at least another week and was left with using his left hand for most things.

When he felt pleased with the dinner table he looked around the room one more time, seeking for anything out of place. Seeing that everything was to his satisfaction he decided it was time to fix his hair. He would have liked to do an intricate hair style but with the splint it felt impossible so he had chosen a small set of silver hair clips which would hold his hair away from his face but still let it flow freely over his back. He seated himself in front of his mirror and took small tresses of hair, fastening each one with a clip. But suddenly the sounds of hooves outside stopped his hands, he jumped up from his seat and hurried to the window. As he feared the courtyard was crowded with returning soldiers and right in the middle of the mass he spotted Glorfindel. In any other case that sight would have pleased him immensely but not now. The warriors had already dismounted and were making their way into the house. 'He's too early, I'm not even dressed yet!' Erestor thought panicking. He knew Glorfindel would be in a hurry to meet him and it wouldn't take long before he stood outside his door. His hair was barely half done so he hastily started to take out the clips. He would just have to be satisfied with his hair loose, it was more important to get dressed.

But as he got to the last hairclip he winced when he had not too gently tried to pull it out of his hair. The problem was that it was stuck. It hadn't let go of his hair as he'd opened it. Erestor cursed and tried once again but it persistently held on to his black mane. Maybe with two mobile hands and a bit more time he would have managed to untangle the clip but Erestor had neither of those things. He hurriedly went to the mirror in an attempt to see how the clip was stuck but since it was stuck somewhere on his back head it didn't offer much of a view for him. He fumbled with his left hand over it and made a few experimental tugs but if he hadn't the intention to rip out his hair together with the clip, tugging was definitely not an option. A knock on the door made him swirl around and quickly wrap the opening silk robe tighter around him.

"Who is it?" He squeaked in a high-pitched tone, though he knew very well who it was.

"It's me, Erestor."

"Glorfindel, you're early!" The dark elf said while he once again made a desperate attempt to get the damn hairclip out of his hair, though he had only made it worse and a large tangle had formed around it. Deciding to forget about it for now he rushed to his wardrobe for some clothes, feeling very naked in his thin robe. Which was kind of ironic considering what he had planned for the evening.

"Yes, I know, I couldn't stay away for too long, love. It feels kind of weird talking to a door Erestor, may I come in?"

"What? No, wait not yet!" Halfway to the wardrobe he swirled around expecting to see the warrior enter through the door. His spin ended with a loud crash as he managed to knock down the wineglasses he had been drinking from earlier. Wine splattered everywhere and pieces of glass lay spread across the floor. Erestor cursed under his breath at his clumsiness.

"What was that?"

"Eh…nothing, I was just-" he tried to step out of the mess of broken glass but his naked foot landed on one of the shards. "Ai!" He cried out at the sudden pain before he had time to stop himself.

"Erestor… are you alright?" Glorfindel worried voice carried through the door.

"I'm fine, I-" he gasped when he sat down his foot again, feeling the little shard of glass push deeper into his foot.

Glorfindel didn't want to rush unbidden into Erestor's chamber but after hearing both a crash and what sounded like a cry of pain he became worried. The small gasp he just barely managed to catch up through the door made him even more concerned.

"Erestor, I'm coming in now," he said before he hesitantly pushed the door open and looked inside. The sight that greeted him was nothing like what he had expected, not that he was entirely sure of what he had been expecting in the first place. Erestor stood in the middle of the room clad only in a black silk robe tied in the waist with a knot which he noted had almost come loose. His hair was in a disarrayed mess and to his surprise the Councillor was also standing on one foot, leaning against the table behind him. Erestor met his eyes and a pink colour spread across his cheeks.

"Erestor, what are you doing?" Glorfindel asked disbelievingly.

"Glorfindel, I was-" Erestor was about to come up with a intelligent explanation to the whole situation but eventually just shrugged his shoulder. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he said softly and looked down at the mess at his feet. "But you came back early."

"And I ruined it, I'm sorry Erestor." He closed the door behind him walked over to the miserable elf before him. "This might not have been what you had intended but you certainly have surprised me Erestor," he said with a chuckle but then furrowed his brow at the advisor's still very awkward pose. "If I may ask, why are you standing on one foot, love?" When something crunched under his boot he looked down at the floor. "What-" he started to say but Erestor interrupted him.

"You know the crash, that was a wineglass."

He now saw the glass surrounding Erestor's naked feet. "Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"I accidentally stepped on one of the glass shards but it's nothing serious."

"Just stand still, I don't want you to step on any more." The warrior easily walked into the circle of glass, his feet protected by his leather boots. When they stood chest to chest he guided Erestor's arms around his neck before he carefully lifted him off the ground. He walked over the room to were he was sure no glass had reached and sat the small elf down in one of the room's big dark armchairs and kneeled before him.

"Really Glorfindel, it's nothing." Erestor tried to have a look at his foot but the warrior took hold of it and brought into his own vision. Erestor awkwardly tried to hold his slipping robe together, painfully aware that he wore nothing under it.

Glorfindel easily found the little shard that had embedded itself in the advisor's foot. He took a hold on it with his fingertips.

"I will pull it out," he warned before he with a swift yank removing the glass from the foot earning a sharp intake of breath from Erestor. He fetched a towel and water from the pitcher on the Councillor's bedside table and cleaned the small cut. With a handkerchief from his pocket he bound the foot, pleased with his rather improvised work he looked up at the still silent advisor. He grinned when his actions made him remember the night they had first kissed.

"Do you remember the last time I wrapped your foot?" He asked, trying to lighten up the mood when seeing that the petite elf looked pretty miserable.

"Aye, I do." A small smile graced Erestor lips when thinking back to the cold winter night when he had sprained his ankle and kissed Glorfindel for the first time. But he soon dropped his smile when his thoughts came back to this disastrous evening.

The sight confused Glorfindel. Erestor sat with slumped shoulders and had a sad expression once again. With a frown he lowered the foot in his hands and got to his feet. He took one of the chairs from the dinning table and placed it before the dark elf and seated himself. He had no idea why Erestor looked so utterly miserable and he took one of the slender hands in his. He couldn't quite see the reason for the gloomy behaviour, just that he was a bit early was no reason to despair. They had dined together so many times before and the dinner hadn't even really been a surprise since they both knew about it.

"What's wrong?" He inquired gently, trying to meet the Erestor's eyes.

"I made such an utter mess of this evening. It's nothing like I planned it, I've completely destroyed everything," the elf before him said with a small voice and hesitantly met his eyes "I had everything prepared, I would wear that blue robe you like and I had strawberries which I know are your favourite and I was going to fix my hair…" He took a deep shaky breath. "And you would think me beautiful. It's a bit silly, but I wanted to seduce you and our first night together would be perfect." He motioned in a vague gesture towards the bed.

"Our first night…" Glorfindel repeated breathlessly as he saw, for the first time, the silken sheets and the rose petals spread upon the bed, he was slowly starting to realise the reason for his love's odd behaviour.

Erestor blushed fiercely when he thought about how it had come out. "Well…um yes that's if you wanted to of course. But you must be tired, I shouldn't have just presumed-" Two fingers on his lips stopped him however.

"Stop, it's alright Erestor. It's a marvellous thing you have done and I'm very grateful for it. If you're ready I would very much like for it to be our first night. But you didn't have to do all this, don't you know I desire you just as you are." He looked the dark elf over from top to toe. "To be honest I think you're looking absolutely breathtaking in just that robe." He smiled and stroked the messy black hair lovingly.

But as the warrior's hand travelled further to the back of his head Erestor became aware of another problem which was yet to be solved, he made a face as Glorfindel confused fingered on the big lump his fingertips had encountered. He got to his feet worriedly, his protective side taking hold again when he saw the advisor grimace.

"What-" he started to say as he pushed the small elf forward to have a look at his back head, an amused chuckle reached Erestor's ears soon after.

"How ever did you manage this?" The warrior's mirth clearly rang in his voice.

"I'm really not sure," Erestor answered in defeat but with a small smile on his lips at the rather comical situation. "But you're going to help me with it."

"Yes, I think I'd better, before all of your lovely hair gets caught by this evil hairclip." Glorfindel couldn't suppress a snigger as he walked behind the chair to take a better look at the tangle.

"This is not funny!" Erestor exclaimed.

"Oh yes my dear Councillor it truly is. You're taken hostage by an evil hairclip, it's most amusing. But no need to fear because I'm here to save you."

"Oh my noble warrior please do," Erestor replied sarcastically. "It's only because I have this damn splint, you try getting it out with only your left hand."

"Oh I don't doubt that it's hard. I'm more curious to how it got stuck there in the first place." The warrior chuckled as he carefully started to disentangle the hairclip from his hair.

"Just get it out." Erestor growled but suddenly yelped when he felt a painful tug at his hair.

"Sorry" Glorfindel said apologetically. "I think this is going to take a while."

---------------------------------------------

After many painful tugs and apologies from Glorfindel the evil hairclip finally came loose. If the romantic atmosphere hadn't been ruined before it definitely was completely dead by now Erestor thought miserably. Glorfindel combed his fingers through the dark tresses until it was free from tangles and flowed freely once again. After some persistent from the blond elf Erestor had been persuaded in to letting him clean up the mess from the wine glass even if he thought he should have done it. But when he had tried to rise a strong hand on his shoulder pushed him down.

"Sit, I will take care of it." The warrior ordered, gently.

Luckily there hadn't been much wine left in the glass, but little shards of glass lay scattered across the floor. Glorfindel collected a broom and efficiently swept the glass together into a little pile which he then gathered in a napkin and wiped the wine off the floor.

"There, that should be all."

Erestor sat squirming in his chair, this was so wrong. It should have been a romantic evening and instead he had Glorfindel cleaning his floor. Of all the possible scenarios that had been running through his head this was not one of them.

"Maybe we should eat," he suggested hoping to bring back some of the romantic mood. "You must be hungry from your patrol.

"Aye, I am but please don't look so miserable Erestor, come." Glorfindel held out his hand and heaved the dark elf to his feet when he grasped it. He offered his arm in case it would pain the advisor to walk on the injured foot.

Erestor took the proffered arm though the cut had been small and he could probably have walked on his own.

"Maybe I should change first." He suggested and tried to head for his wardrobe but Glorfindel held his arm tight and turned him to face him.

"I wouldn't mind you wearing that if you are comfortable with it." The warrior drew a line along the exposed collarbone with his index finger.

Erestor shuddered at the touch. "I guess I could wear it, if you want me to." He licked his lips nervously when seeing the undisguised lust in the blue eyes. He pulled his eyes away from the sight when noticing that a chair was held out to him, he cleared his throat and sat down quickly.

"So how was your day?" He inquired when the warrior was seated before him, trying to break some tension.

"Pretty eventless, no signs of intruders." Glorfindel indulged Erestor in his attempt of normal conversation, seeing that he was fidgeting nervously in his seat. "How was your day?"

"Surprisingly many reports to finish, besides that it was a good day."

Glorfindel only nodded and smiled as he reached over the table to capture the Councillor's hand in his and stroked his thumb over the knuckles, hoping to calm the nervous elf before him. He grinned as an idea formed in his head, he took a strawberry from one of the many bowls and held it up to Erestor who parted his lips timidly. He closely watched as the dark-haired elf took a small bite of the berry and licked his lips. Glorfindel smiled at the arousing sight and fed Erestor with the last part of the strawberry. He decided to quickly resume his meal, wanting this dinner to end as quickly as possible and get to the lovely dessert.

--------------------------------------------------

"I'm full, that was delicious, thank you." Glorfindel leaned back in his chair with a content sigh.

"It was nothing."

After a meal with small talk the atmosphere felt less strained but now that the dinner was finished Erestor couldn't help but to glance at the bed. It stood there ready like a premonition of what was about to come. He bit his lip nervously and returned his eyes to the elf in front of him and noticed that he was being studied. A blush spread across his cheeks but he managed a weak smile. Glorfindel silently rose from his seat and came around the table to take Erestor's shaking hands in his.

"Come to bed with me," he murmured as he gently hauled the dark-haired elf to his feet and led him to the end of the bed. Sky blue eyes gazed deep into dark ones as Glorfindel tenderly stroked a pale cheek and smiled encouragingly.

"Are you sure? We could wait if you want, I will wait until you're ready"

Erestor smiled at the blond elf's concern. "No, we have waited long enough. I'm grateful for you giving me the time I needed Glorfindel but I'm ready now."

When only seeing some nervous anticipation but no fear in the dark brown eyes, Glorfindel silently agreed with a nod.

Erestor smiled nervously and stepped closer as a hand on his lower back encouraged him nearer. Glorfindel hugged him close but did nothing more so the advisor looked up at him questioningly.

"Erestor, I need to know if you ever…" The warrior trailed off but Erestor knew what he meant to ask.

"Twice in my youth with elleth, but never with an ellon." He answered with a small blush.

Glorfindel nodded as his suspicions were confirmed. "We'll take it slow, I promise to be gentle." He stroked the dark elf's hips soothingly.

"I know you will." Erestor closed his eyes trustingly and leaned into the touch. The blond elf nuzzled his neck and huskily whispered in his ear.

"Undress me."

With clumsy fingers he followed the request and started to undo the clasp on the warrior's protective leather garb. He fumbled nervously and his splinted wrist didn't make things easier but with some help from Glorfindel's steady hands he finally got it open and the blond elf shrugged it off onto the floor, soon followed by a soft undershirt. Erestor caressed the naked tanned chest that was displayed before him, appreciating the view.

"You wear too complicated clothes." He smiled as he tenderly traced an old scar that reached across the blond elf's abdomen to his right hip. With satisfaction he felt Glorfindel shiver at the touch. His wandering hand was caught and brought up to soft lips and led down to the warrior's leggings.

"These should be easy," Glorfindel teased.

Erestor swallowed hard but seeing the encouraging smile meant for him he tentatively started to work on the lacing. He did not miss the already apparent bulk in the leggings as he finished the lacings. Looking intensely on Erestor, Glorfindel pulled down the leggings himself and stepped out of them, his impressive erection sprang free from its confines.

The dark-haired elf took a shaking breath as the unabashed warrior abruptly stood completely naked before him. He was a beautiful sight, muscular but still with an elf's grace. His skin was toned in a golden colour by the sun after many hours out on the training fields. He was the image of perfection complemented by the golden hair that hung loosely over one of his broad shoulders. He was so much larger than him and if Erestor didn't know of the loving tenderness the elf before him possessed he would probably been petrified of what was about to come. But he knew how those big hands that looked like they could crush him with little effort were also so incredibly gentle and caring. Glorfindel was well aware of his own strength and was nothing but careful whenever he held Erestor in his arms. He nervously stepped closer and caressed the golden biceps in modest adoration.

"My strong and handsome warrior." He murmured and Glorfindel smiled at the quietly expressed compliment. Wordlessly he took one step closer and with slow motions, to clearly show his intentions, he untied the sash to Erestor's silk robe. It easily fell open and the dark-haired elf couldn't suppress a gasp when it with a light nudge by strong hands slid of his shoulders onto the floor. Painfully aware of his nakedness his hands automatically tried to hide his nudity but they were gently caught by Glorfindel who shook his head.

"Please don't, you're beautiful." He said softly.

With some effort Erestor let his hands rest at his sides and he was shown in all his glory for loving blue eyes.

To finally look upon the dark beauty before him was pure bliss for Glorfindel. His lithe body was pale in the faint light of the candles. The raven mane and dark eyes stood out sharply against the creamy skin which looked to be soft like silk which he also knew it was. A small pink blush had formed on Erestor's cheeks, making him look even lovelier in his insecurity. Not able to resist the vision before him he embraced the slender elf and pressed their bodies together. With a small gasp Erestor drew back a few steps when their hard erections sharply came in contact with each other. He smiled at the dark elf's sweet confused expression and slowly pressed them close again, this time rewarded with a faint moan when their members came in contact.

He swept down for a deep kiss, longing to taste those delicate lips. His tongue plunged into the sweet flavour of Erestor who whimpered softly at the invasion but answered the kiss eagerly. Their tongues battled leisurely for dominance while his hands travelled along a pale hip to finally rest on a soft behind, he chuckled into the kiss as the elf in his arms jumped slightly when he gently squeezed it. The need for air finally broke them apart and Glorfindel felt hesitant hands ghost along his sides without touching him. He reached out and managed to catch the splinted hand in his. With a gentle hold he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Erestor, please touch me." He encouraged and placed the hand on his lower back. The dark elf bit his lower lip shyly but then in a bold move placed his other hand firmly on the warrior's buttocks. Glorfindel smiled widely and with a growl attacked the inviting neck before him with kisses and soft love bites. Erestor clung to him and took a firm grip on the golden tresses. Glorfindel tightened his hold and pressed their bodies together. As he attacked the neck his hands travelled over the soft skin wanting to explore every little part of it.

"The bed." He said hoarsely and the dark-haired elf nodded nervously.

Erestor felt the bed bump into the back of his knees and Glorfindel slowly lowered him down. He let himself be guided further up on the bed until his head rested on a soft pillow. His breath hitched when the warrior placed his large body over his, making him feel very small. Glorfindel had situated himself between his slightly parted legs and supported his weight with hands located on either side of Erestor's head. A distressed sound left his lips when he was efficiently pinned down by the heavy weight of Glorfindel as he leaned down to place soft kisses along his jaw. The blond elf immediately drew back and looked down on him questioningly.

"Are you well?" He asked worriedly when seeing the slightly fearful expression.

Feeling a bit embarrassed by his reaction, Erestor quickly collected himself. "Aye, it's just when you're on top of me, trapping me with your weight, it reminds me of…" He trailed of when seeing the golden elf's saddened expression. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't be thinking of that now, I'm destroying the mood-" Glorfindel silenced him with two fingers to his lips and rolled off him, instead embracing him from the side and bringing him close to his chest.

"Hush Erestor don't worry about it, I want you tell me these things, if you're not comfortable we can stop."

"No!" He cried out but then embarrassedly composed himself. "I mean no, I'm well, let us continue." He stroked the blond elf's cheek and smiled. "It's just bad memories but I know you will never hurt me." Glorfindel smiled thankfully and placed a light kiss on his lips but Erestor pulled away with a mischievous grin and climbed on top of the blond elf, straddling his hips.

"Now where were we?" He said as he stroked his hands over the firm stomach.

Glorfindel grinned at the advisor's sudden boldness and with a quick roll had him pinned under him again.

"Just right here I think." He smirked and gave the surprised elf under him a lustful kiss which was eagerly returned. Eventually he left the soft lips and trailed down along the neck and collarbone placing small kisses on the way until he reached his destination, a small rosy nipple which he eagerly attacked with lips and tongue.

Panting, Erestor stared blindly at the ceiling and arched his back slightly when the warrior's ministration went downwards. It felt like lips and hands caressed every inch of his body. Not sure of what to do with his hands they lay impassive at his sides only gripping the sheets sporadically. He cried out when he felt one of his nipples suddenly caught between lips and gently sucked. It was a strange feeling but not unpleasant he thought as the erect nub was sucked with more force. Letting go of the death grip he had on the crumbled sheets he begin to clutch at the broad shoulders above him. An approving sound was heard from the warrior who continued to suck at his abused nipple while he stroked and pinched the other.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Ok I really think I should stop now, I hope I didn't take it too far here. No this is of course not the end, to read the whole story you must go to my account on adultfanfiction. A link to my account there can be found in my bio!_

_When you're done reading it, please review!_


End file.
